Ryu (Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter)
Ryu is a character within Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter. Ryu is not a default name in the English version but it does appear onscreen during the opening cinematic. Role in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Ryu is the main character from Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter, he links with the dragon Odjn and gains the ability to transform into a dragon. But unfortunately, after the link, Odjn begins taking over Ryu's body in a way that will eventually kill him when Odjn is restored. He travels along with Lin and Nina on a journey to find the legendary "surface" and save Nina's life. He is 16 years old and his D-Ratio is 1/8192. Ryu is a principled and humble Ranger who is the direct opposite of his partner Bosch. Despite his low D-Ratio, Ryu is a physically capable warrior and one of the best Rangers in the organization, something of which his partner Bosch both exploits and is envious of. Field Abilities Ryu attacks with a swing of his sword. It comes out relatively fast and in a wide arc, making it easier for him to respond to ambushes and have the initiative in battle. With his personal action, D Dash, he can cover a lot of ground quickly and knock away enemies that are getting in his way. This is very useful for avoiding unnecessary fights. The downside to using this ability is it will also increase his D-Counter faster than walking or running normally. Battle Ryu is suitable as a front-line fighter. He can absorb damage better than the other playable characters and deliver punishing blows at melee range. In addition, Ryu is also able to equip some of the strongest weapons, armors, and shields in the game. He has the shortest range of out all the party members, thus will need to spend more AP to move into attack range. Using his personal battle action, D Dive, Ryu will morph into his dragon form. His attack and defense will increase dramatically; even bosses won't last long against him. In dragon form, movement doesn't consume AP and isn't bound by a limited radius. Ryu also won't be able to use Shield and Armor abilities. This form increases the D-Counter at an alarming rate, thus should be used sparingly. Ryu gains several new abilities and attacks in this form including a preset attack commands. Each ability affects the D-Counter differently with more powerful skills raising the D-Counter faster than others. His attack commands cannot combo either but usually cause a significant amount of damage to offset this weakness. Activating D-Dive raises the D-Counter by 1% and the D-Counter will rise 2% for every round Ryu is in combat in Dragon Form. Trivia *''Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter'' features the only Ryu that has an active speaking role. Nina instead takes his usual place as a silent protagonist. *This is the only Ryu in the series to actually be a complete human, his dragon powers not being natural to him. Gallery BoFV Ryu Model.png|Ryu in-game render bof5-ryu_illustration.jpg Bof5-ryu-sketch2.gif|Early Ryu line sketches Bof5-ryu-sketch1.gif|Ryu sketches ryu_dq_dragon_form_3D.png|Ryu's dragon form render Bof5-ryu2.jpg Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Characters Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Protagonist